


Grands changements et impact majeur

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fanart, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Iron Man 3, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, oblivious new yorkers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: Dans l'après bataille de New-York, Tony sent que quelque-chose ne va pas, quelque chose manque. Comme s'il était le seul à comprendre les conséquences de l'invasion... (OS + petite illustration)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Grands changements et impact majeur (OS)

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations !
> 
> Ceci est une tentative d'écrire du point de vu de Tony Stark, d'où les divagations et les pensées en plusieurs couches^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pour un génie, Tony avait mis longtemps à réaliser.

À sa décharge, l'adrénaline courait encore dans ses veines après le combat. Ils s'était vanté des plus grands héros de la Terre - et putain s'ils ne l'étaient pas ! - mais ils n'étaient que six personnes. Puissantes, ingénieuses, extraordinaires, certains diraient même incroyables - Thor, juste Thor...- mais juste six.  
Six, face à une armée de créatures littéralement tombées du ciel comme une pluie de sauterelles géantes sur des chars volant !

Excusez donc s'il avait eu autre chose en tête, tout génie soit-il, sa semaine avait été assez chargée - pour être honnête des dernières années toutes entières avaient été plutôt Rock n' Roll. (Qu'était devenue sa vie pour qu'il en vienne à penser à ses années de Marchand de la mort comme à une période relativement calme et sans histoire ? - Waouh, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'avoir un pic de nostalgie pour quasi deux décennies de boulot acharné pour protéger son pays en ignorant la souffrance qu'il causait par son travail, des années sous la coupe d'Ob- de Stane, plus souvent ivre que sobre et traitant avec des requins en habits d'hommes d'affaires et des politiciens masqués en marchands d'armes ?)

Même alors que l'ogive nucléaire anéantissait des vaisseaux d'une technologie inimaginable - et nombreux, si nombreux...

(Une petite armée dans l'immensité de l'espace, ils n'avaient aucune chance bordel, _« le signal à tous les Royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure »_ , tu parles !

Ils n'étaient pas prêts... Combien de temps avant la prochaine invasion ? Ils allaient crever, les yeux écarquillés avant même d'avoir songé à se défendre, comme les indigènes face aux premiers colons !

La prochaine visite alien ne se fera pas commodément via un goulot restreignant l'ennemi au goutte à goutte avec un portail pratique - un putain de trou de vers ! - qui se referme pour éviter les radiations mortelles de la seule arme efficace de la planète !)

Même à ce moment-là, il n'avait pu penser qu'à Pepper.

Pepper qui serait si furieuse contre lui s'il mourait dans le vide glacial de l'espace.

(Pepper qui n'avait pas décroché son téléphone et qui lui en voulait toujours pour lui avoir caché sa dernière mort imminente et qui l'aimait pourtant toujours alors qu'il ne faisait que la blesser encore et encore - mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement car s'il n'agissait pas pour réparer des tours, qui le ferait ? - Pepper qu'il ne méritait pas et qu'il finirait par perdre un jour ou l'autre quand elle s'en rendrait compte et alors que ferait-il et- Non. Il ne pouvait pas y penser, le moment viendrait bien trop tôt, concentration).

Pepper... Égoïstement, il aurait voulu entendre sa voix pour l'accompagner dans ces derniers instants.

Il n'avait pas réalisé. C'était trop tôt, il y avait trop à faire. Qui avait le temps pour une vue d'ensemble ?

Alors qu'ils - le SHIELD, le conseil mondial de sécurité, l'ONU, la Terre en général si tant était qu'un représentant planétaire puisse réellement exister - négociaient avec Asgard - alias l'île plate flottante des contes nordiques, dans l'espace, avec des dieux surfeurs baraqués qui comparaient la taille de leur épée dessus car tout cela était NORMAL - pour la possession du Tesseract (parce qu'apparemment tout le monde tenait à garder le foutu cube brillant qui avait attiré un E.T. psychopathe sur leur petit caillou rocheux perdu dans un trou perdu de l'espace, était-il vraiment le seuil à trouver que c'était un plan à la con ?!? _Balancez le machin dans une Supernova et on en parle plus !_ )...

Alors qu'il semblait être le seuil à s'inquiéter de la disparition suspecte du bâton brillant du destin fouteur de cervelle...  
Alors que Tony se réveillait chaque nuit depuis après d'une rousse inquiète - et toujours là, Einstein savait pourquoi - dont la voix tant espérée ne suffisait plus à le rassurer....  
Alors que les constellations inconnues d'un monde lointain hantait ses nuits...  
Alors que son visage et ceux des sauveurs de New-York s'affichaient dans des monuments et des journaux du monde entier...

Dans tous ces moments, la frénésie était trop présente pour qu'il ait le temps de réaliser.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la poussière retombée, les débris grossièrement ramassés et le calme étrange qui avait assourdi les rues recouvert par la vie new-yorkaise, que cela frappa Tony.

Il avait quitté sa tour d'ivoire - « C'est de l'alliage polymère sur une structure en acier fer-carbone, Pepper, absolument rien à voir ! » - et n'était pas encore retourné à Malibu. Il n'y retournerait pas avant la fin des travaux de reconstruction de la ville et vivait dans le loft épargné par leurs cascades super-héroïques le plus proche de la tour, centre névralgique des dégâts.

(Franchement, Tony était impressionné que si peu de monde l'accusait d'être à l'origine de la destruction. Après tout c'était du haut de _sa_ tour qu'un rayon bleu avait ouvert une porte des étoiles en plein ciel sans iris approprié pour refuser le passages aux conquérants indésirables.  
Mais non, hormis quelques commentaires sur les forums de théories du complots habituels - auquel JARVIS (alias HALisWatchingYOU) avait riposté avec son efficacité habituelle - rien, personne pour l'accuser de travailler de mèche avec les petits hommes verts, pas même un scientifique pour expliquer que l'invasion était un stratagème pour cacher la destruction massive causée par le réacteur ARK de son monument moderne.

Personne, même, pour accuser la recherche et développement de Stark Industries d'avoir fait exploser le quartier - ce qui était vaguement insultant vu le nombre de fois où ça se produisait, il semblerait que les médias avaient enfin compris que garder un œil sur chaque petite explosion de chaque succursales S.I. dans le monde entier étaient une perte de temps. Ahah ! Il savait bien qu'il finirait par les avoir à l'usure ! - Putain même l'infâme Dailly Buggle dont le rédacteur le détestait de toutes ses tripes, n'avait pas dit un seul mot positif certes, mais rien de négatif non plus, il était à peine cité et pas un mot sur la tour !  
Il semblerait que sauver l'île de Manhattan d'être oblitérée par une frappe nucléaire alliée faisait un malheur pour son image publique, qui l'eût cru ?)

Rhodey venait de rentrer de mission et les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés assis dans un café après que le lieutenant-colonel ait attrapé Tony par le col de son t-shirt usé - vintage ! - et l'ai éloigné de son atelier point lui faire goûter de l'air non filtré.  
Et des scones. Tony croquait d'ailleurs dans son troisième, pioché allègrement dans l'assiette de son meilleur ami quand ses sourcils se froncèrent.

C'était le moment.

Était-ce le premier apport de sucre et de graisse qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps, la présence familière et apaisante face à lui, ou bien ce moment calme entouré d'êtres qu'il n'avait pas lui-même créé ? Sûrement un combo des trois mais enfin, il était en train de réaliser.

L'information le paralysa. Ses yeux scrutèrent les environs alors qu'il repensait à tous ces petits détails troublants qu'il avait ignoré dans le tumulte post-bataille.  
Merde. Ça collait.  
Comment avait-il pu rater ça ? C'était évident !

Ignorant de son épiphanie, James Rhodes continuait le récit de sa dernière mission quand l'air de Tony le fit s'interrompre.

« Ça va ? Ça fait bien deux minutes que tu aurais dû me couper pour me demander des détails sur la fille de l'ambassade. Comment tu veux que je marchande les détails si tu ne me supplie pas de te les donner ?, son ton restait léger alors que l'inquiétude crispait ses traits, Je t'endors à ce point ou tu t'es rangé, vieux ?

— Quoi ? », sursauta Tony.

À son insu, la seconde moitié de son scone aux myrtilles s'était échappée de sa main pour se noyer dans son café noir.  
Ses yeux se centrèrent un instant sur Rhodey avant de se replonger vers la petite foule de clients et la plus grande foule de new-yorkais au delà de la baie vitrée.

Rhodes suivit son regard et se contenta d'attendre que sa question atteigne Tony. Trop habitué au léger temps de latence quand ce dernier reprenait pied avec la réalité pour lui faire l'affront de reposer sa question.

« Non, c'est juste..., Tony hésita avant de décider de partager ce qui le tracassait avec son ami, Regarde ces gens. Ils vont au boulot, amènent leurs gamins à l'école, et courent de partout.

— C'est le quotidien de nous autres pauvres mortels, sourit Rhodes soulagé, tu devrais essayer un jours !, ricana-t-il, mais la poussière n'eut pas d'effet.

— J'ai toujours pensé que le monde changerait. Qu'il y aurait un moment où l'humanité passerait un cap. Qu'on s'élèverait, tu vois ?

— Franchement, non.

— J'aurais jamais pensé que ce millénaire le vivrait, encore moins ce siècle, alors moi-même t'imagines..., poursuivit-il sans considérer son interruption, Mais c'est arrivé ! La vie existe ailleurs, pas en donnée statistique théorique ou en micro bactérie quelque part dans l'espace, mais en vrai, devant nos yeux. Comme dans un plein de film de SF, les extraterrestres ont mis le pied sur le sol de notre rocher paumé dans les confins de l'espace ! Et, rien.

— Rien ?!? On a pas vu la même ville alors...

— Tu ne comprends pas, il secoua la tête, incrédule, avant d'écarter les mains comme pour présenter les alentours, Rien n'a changé ! On a la confirmation d'un rêve millénaire, une folie qui hante mes fantasmes, et rien. Rien que les factures, les courses, le travail ; tout ça leur semble plus important que la plus grande découverte de l'humanité !, il soupira, Ça me dépasse... Comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, le monde reprend son cours. Avec un tel manque de réaction, je vois pas pourquoi le SHIELD s'était entêté à garder secret Thor et son petit remake d’Excalibur au Nouveau-Mexique. C'était une totale perte de temps et d'argent alors que, tu vois bien, tout le monde s'en contrefout tant que ça n'impacte pas directement son petit confort ! Y'a littéralement des carcasses d'une force armée extraterrestre qui encombrent le trottoir et ils les contournent tous en pestant sur les équipes de reconstruction qui perturbent le métro.

— Tu leurs a sauvé la vie, Tones, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de chercher à la garder la plus normale possible.

— Qui a le temps pour la normalité ? Des putains d'aliens ont déferlé sur New-York, des aliens, Rhodey !, répéta l'homme derrière Iron Man en appuyant sur le terme avec l'intonation incrédule de celui qui tente de se convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles, Je demande pas une hystérie collective et une panique masse mais juste une réaction, merde !

— T'es un peu dur, Tony. La communauté scientifique, le CNRS, les ufologues-

— Parlons-en de ces illuminés !, l'interrompit-il en sautant sur l'occasion de se plaindre à son ami absent de sa dernière indignation, Tu sais que la plupart d'entre eux insinue que c'est juste un canular ? Ces types voient des soucoupes volantes dans le moindre nuage, mais des baleines cuirassées d'acier flottant au dessus des rouges de New-York c'est bien trop voyant pour être vrai ! Ça parle de manipulation gouvernementale, de tentative raté de créer une force armée, alors que bon Killian a déjà fait ça, ça sent le réchauffé leur histoire. Ça discute du manque d’aérodynamisme des Léviathans, et le pire c'est que je suis carrément d'accord, ces monstres de métal ne devraient pas pouvoir voler, surtout à une vitesse si lente, mais qui je suis pour en parler Rhodey, c'est des putains d'extraterrestres ! J'ai jamais eu autant envie de démonter une technologie que depuis la bataille. Y'a toujours quelqu'un pour y trouver à redire ! Et voilà que les Chitauris sont trop anthropomorphiques pour êtes réels, et que ça prône que des aliens assez intelligents pour le voyage subspatial ne feraient pas une attaque frontale, encore moins sur une seule grande ville. T'en a même qui débattent de la pertinence de New-York pour prendre le reste du monde, soi-disant que c'est pas tactique et qu'ils auraient dû attaquer en Chine si c'est une question de plus grande perte humaine. Les gens donnent des conseils aux aliens, Rhodey !, termina Tony, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu ne dois pas lire ces trucs là, Tones, soupira son ami en se frottant les tempes, Laisse JARVIS gérer les théories fumeuses d'Internet, il y aura toujours des gens pour penser qu'on leur cache la vérité. C'est minoritaire, si les Avengers sont devenus des héros mondiaux, c'est bien parce-que les gens savent que vous les avez sauvé.

— T'as peut-être raison..., s'affaissa ledit héros, soudainement épuisé.

— J'ai toujours raison ».

Le génie ne lui lança pas de pique démontant son ego, ni ne leva les yeux au ciel, il se contenta de hocher la tête, d'accord avec Rhodes sur ce point. Se levant, il finit son café - froid et avec une pâte brune indéfinissable au fond et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des bouts de baies que Tony préféra ne pas déranger - en deux gorgées.

Il offrit un pâle sourire à son ami - car c'était le seul sourire qu'il penserait vrai, le seul sourire sur son ami accepterait, le seul qui disait Tony et non Stark le milliardaire, Stark le requin, Stark le playboy, Stark l'héritier d'Howard... - et garda sa déception envers l'humanité pour lui.

Pour un futuriste, il n'y avait rien de pire que de constater à quel point le monde se complaisait dans la stagnation.  
Tout ça, Thor, Loki, l'invasion, ça n'avait eu aucune conséquence ! Des destructions matérielles, oui, des pertes civiles, beaucoup trop, mais aucune prise de conscience...

L'humanité avait reçu un premier contact. Les extraterrestres existaient. Tous n'étaient pas amicaux. D'autres viendraient...  
Mais pour les gens, rien n'avait changé.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le café et montaient à l'arrière de sa voiture, Tony croisa le regard partagé d'inquiétude entre son cher Rhodey-bear et le fidèle Happy, dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Une part de lui se réchauffa. Il avait tord, certaines choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Et s'il voulait que l'humanité le réalise, qu'elle soit prête à la prochaine étape, il devait agir et les faire voir ce nouveau monde et ses dangers.  
Mais il n'était pas seul. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, ils voyaient, ils comprenaient. Ils restaient à ses côtés.

Les extraterrestres existaient.  
Ils reviendraient.  
L'humanité vivait délibérément inconsciente, s'accrochant à sa normalité.

Mais la Terre et Tony Stark seraient prêts.


	2. Illustration - Iron Man face au trou de ver

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/38/ovdk.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai fait une illustration !^^'

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est ma première tentative d'écriture sur ce fandom :) Je me suis peut-être un peu trop lâchée sur les parenthèses, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire^^


End file.
